Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swage tool and a method of assembly thereof.
Description of Related Art
Swaged fittings for use in connecting tubes in hydraulic systems are known. For example, tubes are inserted into a fitting, such as a cylindrical sleeve, and the fitting is swaged with a swage tool to produce a fluid-tight connection between the tubes. When swaged by a swage tool, the fitting is compressed radially inward. Annular indentations are thus formed in the tube and fitting to secure the tubes together. In a prior art swage tool, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,058, head 60 of swaging tool 10 is slideably attached and removed from cylinder 53 by a tongue and groove configuration on the head and cylinder, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,674 provides a similar configuration. Over time, the vibration between the head and the cylinder during swaging will wear down the swage tool, reduce performance and require replacement, especially at the location where the tongues fit within the grooves to connect the head to the cylinder. In particular, because of the slight clearance between the mating surfaces of the tongues and grooves that allow relative sliding movement for assembly, those surfaces will become roughened over time. Consequently, there is also a tendency for the lower die to rotate and wobble during swaging operations. Die rotation or wobble can damage the swaging tool and result in a defectively swaged fitting. Thus, conventional swage tools can become unreliable.
The prior art suffers from the problem that repeated use of the swaging tool causes the tool to wear, especially at a location where the tongues fit the groove. Over time, the surfaces become roughened to the point where either one or both of the head and cylinder portions needs to be replaced entirely.